


Flesh And Blood

by rationalbookworm



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Female Winchester, Godfather Fury, Honorary Uncle Phil, Or she will, Papa John, Sam and Dean don't know, Uncle Tony Stark, and she knows the Avengers, but they have a sister, no set update schedule
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2020-10-29 20:24:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20802449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rationalbookworm/pseuds/rationalbookworm
Summary: Annabelle's family is complicated. It didn't help that a good chunk of them weren't aware they were a part of it. But of course, with her luck, they would soon all find out.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This popped in my head while I was thinking of doing another Word of the Day compilation and wouldn't leave. I abandoned the Word of the Day, but I liked this enough to keep it. I want to keep going with it, but I haven't even worked of my HP story, so I give no promises.

Her mother was going to kill her. That was the only thing she could think about as she glared up at the vamp laughing above her prone form. She twisted her wrists, testing the hold of the rope they had tied her up in, but it didn’t budge. Same with the one around her ankles. With a frustrated sigh, she let her head drop to the floor with a thump.

“What’s the matter, hunter?” the vamp bent down so their faces were inches apart. “Worried?”

If it weren’t for the gag she’d spit in his face. Not that he was wrong, per say. She was worried, just not about him. Technically speaking, Anne was not supposed to be on a hunt. It was meant to be a normal cross country trip with a couple college buddies to celebrate graduation. But then they had stopped for gas in rural Ohio and everything went to hell. She couldn’t quite remember what had happened or where her friends were. And except that the building she was in was damp and smelly, she had no idea where she had been taken to.

The fact that he knew she was a hunter was disconcerting as well. She hadn’t actively hunted anything in years. The occasional hunt with her mom, yes, but otherwise she’d been too busy with school to handle anything more. Which meant this vamp must have heard about her mother, or recognized their similarities. Which was altogether not good.

“Come on now, Girlie,” he cackled. “Cat got your tongue?”

“Frank!”

The vamp swore before stomping from the room towards the shout. A breath escaped her nose as she allowed herself to relax for the time being. Lord only knew how long she would be here. Or what they had planned for her. Vamps didn’t treat hunters very kindly after all.

Growls and shouts had her head jerking up uncomfortably. She held her breath as she listened to what must be a fight in another part of the building. A couple gun shots sounded and Anne began to wiggle up into a sitting position. She was still tied up but she felt less vulnerable. It turned out not to matter. The door slammed open, startling her and making her tip back over when she jumped. She grunted when she landed weirdly on her arm.

“Shit!”

She tilted her head up to look at the ridiculously tall man that stumbled through the door, bloody machete in hand. His eyes were wide as he hurried to her side.

“It’s okay. We’re here to help.”

She hoped the ‘duh’ was as visible on her face as she wanted.

His lips twitched as he tugged the gag out of her mouth before moving to her wrists. She took a minute to work the kinks out of her jaw before turning to the man.

“Thanks.”

He nodded, throwing the ropes from her ankles to the side and helping her to her feet. Anne silently followed him out of her room and into the main area of what appeared to be an old factory. Headless bodies were scattered around, blood pooling on the cement floors. Her eyes lingered on the heads that were staring blankly up at her, hoping she wouldn’t recognize anyone.

“You okay?”

“Yeah,” she turned back to her new friend to find him frowning at her. “I don’t remember them grabbing me, but I was traveling with friends.”

He winced but otherwise didn’t comment. Slowly, they made their way across the main floor. Anne lagged behind some when she spotted something shiny. Ignoring the voice in the back of her head telling her to focus (it sounded a lot like her mother), she crouched down next to a body slumped against a wall. Hanging from her neck was a long chain with a golden pendant at the end. She carefully pulled it off the body, wiping away some blood to see the design. A smile formed as she found something similar to the necklace from the first _Pirates of the Caribbean _movie.

She jumped when a crash sounded in the room the man had walked to, followed by a scream. The blood on the ground made her feet slide from under her as she scrambled to the other room. The machete lay a few feet from the door. Further in was the man on the ground, struggling against a vampire that was snapping at him.

Anne stood frozen, heart in her throat. She knew that person. One of her friends from school. She had to push herself into grabbing the weapon off the ground. Blinking back tears, she whispered an apology as she swung the machete, making a clean slash into the vampire’s neck. The monster reared up with a scream, neck pouring blood from the wound she inflicted. Another swing and the head was almost severed. The vampire fell backward onto the ground, unconscious and Anne stumbled back with a sob. Even after hunting her whole life, she hadn’t had to kill a friend.

The machete dropped out of her numb fingers as she spun on her heel, ready to bolt out of the building, only to run headlong into another person. She gasped, jerking away and looking up at the man. She threw herself back at him when recognition settled in.

“Daddy!”

* * *

To say it was awkward would be an understatement. Sam stood between his dad’s truck and the Impala. Dean was pacing, fuming behind him, but his attention was caught on the young woman wrapped in his father’s jacket sitting sideways in the passenger seat of the truck. His dad was talking quietly to her, temporarily ignoring his sons.

She called him - John Winchester - daddy. As far as Sam knew, he only had one sibling and it definitely wasn’t her. But John didn’t correct her, had held her as she cried and practically carried her to his truck. Sam wasn’t stupid. He knew his father kept things close to the chest. It was one of the reasons he had left in the first place. But to keep an entire person (a little sister) from him and Dean…

The woman turned in the seat properly and John closed the door before moving back toward his sons. Dean stopped pacing and stood next to Sam, shoulders tense.

“What the hell?” Dean growled before John could open his mouth. “You have a daughter?”

Sam half expected his dad to get mad and snap like he usually would, but he just sighed, “Sam was three years old. It was a one night stand with another hunter. I didn’t get to see her very often, so I never thought I’d need to bring up. As far as I was aware, she hasn’t ever actively hunted besides a few jobs with her mom.”

“What’s her name?” Sam asked before Dean could snap again.

“Anne,” John said. “Annabelle.”

Sam looked over to the truck. Anne was curled in the seat, leaning heavily on the door as she watched the men. Her brown hair was tied in a loose braid that was half undone and caked in mud. There was a dark bruise taken up the side of her face and one of her eyes was partially swollen. Despite all that she looked calm, like she was safe. Paying his bickering family no mind, he walked to the side of the truck and Anne rolled down the window.

“Hi.”

“Hi,” he grinned. “You okay?”

She hesitated, “Can I answer that later?”

“Yeah. I’m Sam, by the way.”

“I know. Dad told me,” she winced and looked away.

“Hey, it’s alright. I don’t blame you. Yeah, dad should have told us, but that’s not your fault.”

She looked out of the windshield, “I don’t think Dean agrees with you.”

“He’s just mad. He won’t take it out on you. Dean has always been close with dad. I think he’s just mad that he never knew about any of this.”

“I don’t wanna cause any problems.”

“You’re not. This is actually pretty normal for us.”

She gave him a disbelieving look but didn’t argue.

“Sam!” Dean yelled, already getting into the Impala.

Sam sighed, “It was nice meeting you, Anne. Ask dad for my number. I’d like to keep in touch.”

She gave him a small smile, “I’d like that too.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> takes place after Iron Man 2 and in season 1 of Supernatural

By the fourth phone interview and the third in-person interview, Anne no longer felt nervous. At that point, annoyance had firmly taken over and settled in. If they didn’t want to hire her, they should just say so. All the hemming and hawing was going to give her a migraine. It wasn’t even for a job! This whole complicated process was just for an internship! It was enough to make her second guess her life choices. Hunting was looking more and more like a viable option.

“Miss? You can go in now.”

Her legs pushed her out of her seat before she registered the secretary’s nasally voice. She sent a brief smile to the middle-aged woman as she passed through the wooden door to the now familiar office.

“So we meet again, Miss Dougherty,” Mr. Galvan smiled as she entered.

“Good morning, Mr. Galvan.” She had to smile back at the tall, lanky man in front of her. The blue and green plaid suit, matching dark blue shirt and tie, and large square glasses gave him the harmless geeky look she had grown fond of in guys at school.

“I’m sure you’re wondering why you’ve been called back so many times for interviews, so I’ll cut to the chase. I understand you were looking into getting an internship here. Normally we don’t take students before their Masters programs begin, however your application came with several recommendations that made us reconsider.”

Anne straightened in her seat. Maybe all this hassle would be worth it after all.

He shuffled through some papers on his desk as he continued, “I believe you went through the mandatory heath screening we give all potential employees last time you were here, correct?”

“Yes, sir,” she agreed. “There wasn’t any problems, were there?”

“No, no. Well, not in the way you are probably…” he sighed as he trailed off. A hand rubbed through his thin hair tiredly. “This is difficult to explain. As you know we took a blood sample as the screening, to test for any illness or irregularities that could potentially interfere with working here. It also allows the in house medical team to have a full health work up so you don’t have to worry about going to a doctor elsewhere if you don’t wish to. Anyways, the point it, the system here automatically runs a DNA test to find any relatives in order to keep them from working directly under family, as that is against policy. It keeps everyone honest, you see.”

Anne’s eyes felt like they were going to pop out of her head. Was he saying what she thought he was saying?

“I…I have a relative here?”

He nodded once, “Judging from your reaction, I believe it is safe to say you were not trying to hide this?”

“No! I mean, I don’t have a lot of family. And I don’t really see the ones I do have very often. I don’t know anyone that works here, family or not.”

He deftly removed a paper from the stack in front of him and slid it across the desk. He began to speak again, but she ignored him as her eyes slid down the page. She skipped over the medical jargon until she found what she wanted. Apparently, she had an uncle had didn’t know about. Most likely from her mother’s side, as she knew enough of her father’s history to know that was unlikely. It didn’t give a name, to protect the other person’s privacy, she assumed.

A throat being cleared had her head snapping around to the door. Her eyes were wide before, they took up her entire face now. What was he doing here?

Brown eyes locked onto hers, studying her every emotion. She never had a good poker face, and she doubted she could hide anything now.

Mr. Galvan stood, “Mr. Stark! I wasn’t expecting you!”

His eyes finally slid from her own to take in the man behind the desk, “I guessed as much when the medical team tried to hide the results from my AI.”

Mr. Galvan flushed, “We were told from your legal team that-”

“Don’t care,” Stark cut him off, stepping to one side and motioning to the door. The other man quickly exited, not looking back as Stark shut and locked the door behind him.

Suddenly the billionaire was in motion. A phone appeared in his hand and he leaned against the desk in front of her.

“Annabelle right? Got a nickname?”

“Anne.”

“Little orphan Annie?”

“Not an orphan. More like Anne Elliott.”

His smirk grew as they spoke, his eyes never leaving his phone. “Graduated high school at fifteen. Went to UC Davis. Prelaw. Recently applied to Columbia Law School. You’re here for an internship.”

She didn’t bother answering since he seemed to already know the answers. Instead she studied him. His facial hair was neatly trimmed but his hair was all over the place. Grease stains littered his band tee and jeans. It was a far cry from the suits and designer clothes she’d seen him wear in the tabloids, but it also made her more relaxed. This was much more someone she could see being related to.

“So,” he tucked his phone away and dropped into the seat beside her. “Mom or dad?”

“Mom, I’m guessing,” Anne answered. “She never talks much about her family. Neither does dad, but he’s at least been straight forward about being an only child.”

“They still around then?”

“Yeah. Not together, but yeah.”

“Ah. Well according to this,” he gently tugged the paper from her hand. “We’re related through my father.”

“It can tell all that?”

He smirked, “Only the best work for Stark Industries. Which brings us back to that internship.”

She wrinkled her nose, “I don’t want a job just because my uncle owns the company.”

“Relax, kid,” he smiled, “you were the top of the list even before this test came up.”

“Really?”

“Well when a federal agent gives you a recommendation…”

She blinked in shock, “What?”

“Agent Coulson was very adamant.”

A smile broke out across her face, “Uncle Phil!”

Stark raised an eyebrow.

“Honorary uncle,” she shrugged.

“Right. And then we had Director Fury…”

“Uncle Nick.”

This time both eyebrows met his hairline.

“Godfather,” she grinned.


End file.
